Christmas Kiss ~ The Visual Novel Trilogy Series
is an adult dating sims created by Honey Productions. The three games will released at once in Winter 2018 for Microsoft Windows PC. Alembic Thunderbolt later releases the remake of original games in Winter 2019. This series centered around the love stories between high school students during Christmas holiday. Productions and Gamplay Christmas Kiss ~ The Visual Novel Trilogy Series is a romance visual novel in which the player assumes the role of either male or female. Much of its gameplay is spent on reading the story's narrative and dialogue. The game focuses on scheduling, dating and stat-building. The player must organize his or her time between asking out members of the opposite sex and developing his or her romantic relationship by buying Christmas decorations (Christmas tree, hanging socks or presents with the long-term goal of becoming more seductive, not out of any intrinsic value). Dates are frequent but very brief, with usually only one multiple-choice question to determine whether your partner's love meter will increase or decrease. One playthrough lasts for a fixed period of thirty days before Christmas Eve, at the end of which the character with the highest love meter confesses their love. To view all plot lines in their entirety, the player will have to replay the three games multiple times and make different choices to bring the plot in an alternate direction. Throughout gameplay, there are scenes with sexual CGs depicting player and his/her lovers having sex when he or she confesses their love. Honey Productions released a version of Christmas Kiss Trilogy without the erotic content. List of Christmas Kiss Trilogy games This game will have divided in three parts that released by three different developers as once, illustrated by 3 different artists under the same concept: Crystal StarZ. 'Christmas Kiss Little Girls in Love! Wonderful Winter Wedding' The is the bishoujo eroge developed by Caramel Syrup and the first part of the Christmas Kiss Trilogy Series by Honey Productions. This story's concept is: school life x school activities x wedding decorations. 'Christmas Kiss Maiden Kiss! First Love Noel' The is the otome eroge developed by Sweet Nectar and the second part of the Christmas Kiss Trilogy Series by Honey Productions. This story's concept is: fashion, Christmas romance projects, threesome relations, sexual desires and sensual pleasure. But unlike both first and third parts, this story will featured eight men instead of usual four. 'Christmas Kiss Boys Love! My Dear Santa is Coming to Town!' The is the boys-love eroge developed by Sugar Chalice and the third and final part of the Christmas Kiss Trilogy Series by Honey Productions. This story's concept is: school business, Christmas projects, male x male romance, dreams and pure love. Unlike first and second parts, this story will featured from sexual abuse and sexual harassment to pure love and gay romance, all involving male teens. Category:Games Category:Honey Productions Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:OtomeRomantica Team Category:Dating sims Category:Eroge Category:Romance Category:Visual novels Category:Holidays Category:Christmas Kiss series Category:PC games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Android games Category:IOS games